


El Camino más duro

by Deviusu



Series: Quiero una segunda oportunidad [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Minor Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair Lives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviusu/pseuds/Deviusu
Summary: Tras la huida del Edificio Shinra Zack propone a Cloud como el nuevo líder a conducirles frente los nuevos retos que se abren ante ellos. Sin embargo a pesar de alejarse de Midgar las necesidades de Cloud por Mako no van a ser fácil de superar.Ante las nuevas circunstancias las relaciones entre sus compañeros sufrirán varios altibajos que podrían afectar a unos niveles que ambos Ex-SOLDADOS deberán buscar soluciones desesperadas o que pongan en riesgo su relación.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Quiero una segunda oportunidad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Zack I

##  Viaje I

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Emprendieron el viaje por la madrugada, apenas se dieron unos minutos para trazar un plan y se pusieron en marcha una vez más. Caminaron durante un par de horas antes de que los primeros quejidos aparecieran. Barret fue el primero en refunfuñar por el calor y lo árido e inestable del terreno, Aeris no se quejó tan abiertamente pero su condición era, con diferencia, la más débil del grupo.

Cloud había sido nombrado líder del grupo pero tuvo que ser Zack quien le hiciera despegar la mirada del terreno y divagaciones internas, para hacerle mirar hacia atrás, donde su grupo resollaba por el calor y el cansancio.

— Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero tienes que tener en cuenta las posibilidades de los demás.

Cloud simplemente llevó las manos a la cadera quedando sus brazos en jarras; miró como algunos habían quedado más rezagados, el que parecía mantener mejor el paso era Red; hasta él debía admitir que se le estaba haciendo más cuesta arriba de lo que se esperaba. 

El rubio suspiró devolviendo la mirada al suelo y con la punta de la bota picoteó el arenoso suelo endurecido. Luego alzó la mirada para mirar alrededor. Eso provocó que Zack sonriera interiormente, manteniendo su rostro de preocupación en el exterior.

— Está bien — Anunció finalmente Cloud — Haremos un descanso ahí — Señaló una zona de desniveles—, el Sol irá en dirección contraria, así que la sombra será más larga. 

— Ya iba siendo hora que te interesaras por el resto — gruñó Barret avanzando hacia la zona indicada lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación al líder.

— Barret, por favor — Tifa suspiró cansada y siguió las instrucciones. — Vamos Aeris, ya casi estamos.

Tifa le extendió la mano a Aeris y fugazmente miró a Cloud, pero no era una mirada ni de comprensión ni apoyo. Escuchó de nuevo al rubio suspirar que miró de vuelta a la dirección que debería encontrarse Kalm.

— Voy con el resto, cuando quieras estaremos esperándote— Le dio unas suaves palmadas a Cloud en el hombro, estaba muy tenso.

Era consciente de lo que podría estar pensando Cloud en esos momentos, pero supuso que debía aprender a lidiar con sus oscuros pensamientos a solas. También sabía que al no ser su elección no explotaba el potencial que se escondía dentro, aún era demasiado pronto para que nadie le juzgara; aunque sospechaba que ya tendría bastante con sus propias críticas, por lo que fue a tratar de animar al grupo.

Estaban todos en la zona cobijandose del Sol, apartándose el sudor de la frente. Red permaneció más apartado, tumbado mirando al resto moviendo de forma sutil y parsimoniosa su cola incendiada. 

La decisión era con quien hablaba primero, sin duda el caso más urgente era Barret, pero no creía que fuera el mejor momento, por cómo fruncía el ceño no estaría dispuesto ni a escuchar disculpas. Eso podría ser peligroso a la larga, pero estaba casi convencido que podría lidiar con él en cuanto descansara, bebiera y comiera algo.

Tomó asiento junto a Tifa, no sin encontrarse con cierta incomodidad. Sus asuntos desde luego no estaban resueltos y el silencio que asolaba el punto de descanso indicaba que quizás las mentes estuvieran tan irritables como las piernas.

— ¿Cómo está Aeris?

— Parece que le duelen los pies, bastante.

— Bueno, nunca se ha dado caminatas tan largas fuera de la ciudad, se acostumbrará. — Trató de sonreír mirando a la castaña que se masajeaba los tobillos con rostro de malestar.

— Espero — La voz de Tifa le pareció distante. —. Lo que realmente me pregunto es que pinta Aeris en todo esto. — la mujer clavó la mirada en él con cierta dureza.

La pregunta le hizo tensarse, hasta tal punto que necesitó reacomodar su cuerpo para tener unos segundos antes de responder la pregunta.

— Aeris— empezó con inseguridad mirándola, no sabía que hacer por lo que evadiría la pregunta lo mejor que supiera. — , es una amiga mía de los suburbios. Nos ayudó a Cloud y a mí a llegar al Edificio Shinra.

— Sí, eso nos lo contó ella a Barret y a mí, no la conocíamos de nada — Tifa desvió la mirada a la florista —, iba con ese uniforme de Shinra, luego esa Turko apareció…y... — Suspiró profundamente —. Noto que aquí hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo y no sé si confiar en vosotros.

— Viéndolo así...— Apartó un momento la mirada sintiéndose algo culpable. —. Tifa, se que no hemos empezado con buen pie y tras lo del reactor, ver que os habían secuestrado...

Recordó las imágenes de las sabanas cubriendo los cadáveres que aparecieron en las noticias. Miró a Barret por un momento y negó con la cabeza ante aquel fatídico desenlace.

— Te prometo que te lo contaré todo en su momento, solo que, es una historia un tanto larga. Pero el resumen es que Aeris es mi amiga y la Turko, Cissnei...dejemoslo con que es una conocida; pero no tenía idea que iba a ayudaros, la verdad sea dicha.

— Me cuesta creer que hayamos salido gracias al propio Shinra.

— Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente se opone a ello. De hecho Cloud y yo también escapamos gracias a algunos de ellos y estos fueron los que se encargaron de rescataros a vosotros.

— Lo supongo— Tifa se abrazó las piernas —, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que Shinra merece desaparecer.

Dejó caer los hombros con aire derrotado, no sería fácil hacerle cambiar de idea.

— Por ahora debemos centrarnos en el viaje y — tocó suavemente el hombro de la chica que le miró con cierta confusión — la recuperación de Cloud — hizo una breve pausa y trató de usar el tono más afable que pudiera articular en ese momento—. Ha pasado por mucho para poder sacaros de ahí.

— Sí, tienes razón, lo importante es que hemos salido y que él está bien.

— Deberías haberle visto Tifa, ha enfrentado su adicción con mucha fuerza y dignidad. Todo para que os pudierais volver a ver.

Eso provocó que Tifa evadiera el contacto visual por un momento y se le escurriera una leve sonrisa que trató de evitar ser más evidente prensando los labios.

— Entonces, ¿ha tenido más brotes?— No dudó en preguntar por el rubio la chica.

— Sí — lo reforzó con un movimiento de cabeza — , unos cuantos; pero se ha negado a caer en la tentación de abandonar la misión, ¡su razón está venciendo su impulso!.

— Eso...eso son buenas noticias — Se la veía un poco más animada. 

— ¡Lo son!— y él la sonrió.— Sin embargo ya sabes como va esto...— Su voz tomó un matiz más lúgubre —. Cuanto más tiempo pase más fuerte va a ser su impulso y agresividad, se va aponer de un humor de perros, como poco — Pudo ver como la chica se apagaba un poco —. Pero cuando piensa en ti saca fuerzas de donde sea. Estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos ayudarle. Eres una mujer fuerte Tifa, no pierdas la esperanza de que está dando todo de sí para volver a ser el que era antes.

— Gracias, Zack. — por fin pudo ver una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

— ¿Por qué no le haces un poco de compañía cuando reanudemos el paso? cuando está solo puedo escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza y es muy molesto.

Le gustó ver que pudo sacarle una suave risa a la morena que le miró divertida y asintió con la cabeza atraída por la idea.

— Está bien, ¡entonces dejaré que tú te encargues de Barret!

— Yuju— Respondió con poco entusiasmo.

Escuchó pasos acercarse que resultaron ser los de Cloud, pasó por el lado de ellos, dedicándoles una mirada para luego centrarse en el resto del grupo.

— Sé que estáis cansados, doloridos y que tenéis sed. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que llevamos más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Kalm está a más de seis horas y me gustaría llegar antes del anochecer, estos parajes se vuelven aún más peligrosos de noche.

— ¿Por qué no vamos bordeando la carretera? — Se quejó Barret casi enseguida.

— Porque nos buscan — Cloud fue pragmático cruzándose de brazos. — Si pusieran algún anuncio en la radio o en las noticias y alguien nos reconociera, podríamos volver a caer en manos de Shinra.

— Caminar por en medio de terreno árido no me parece la mejor opción — insistió Barret.

— Es incómodo, sí, pero es la mejor opción.

— Ya lo veo, mira cómo está Aeris, y eso que es tu amiga. — Barret extendió la mano hacia la florista.

— ¿Estas bien Aeris? — Por un momento la duda cruzó el rostro de Cloud, sus brazos cayeron a los lados dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

— Estoy bien, sólo me duelen los pies...un poco, sólo un poco de nada. — le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

— En las bolsas tenemos Materias, quizás pueda…

— A buenas horas— Barret murmuró de mala gana haciendo que Cloud cortara su ofrecimiento en seco para dedicarle una mirada fría al mayor.

— ¡Vamos, chicos, chicas! — decidió ponerse en pie — Creo que Cloud tiene razón, lo mejor sería llegar a Kalm antes del anochecer, será una buena pateada pero pensad en las mullidas camas que nos esperan. Iremos haciendo más pausas por el camino para que sea más llevadero que hasta ahora ¿Verdad, Cloud? —Se giró hacia el rubio.

— Ah, claro— Por un momento pareció confuso o distraído pero su voz se torno algo más blanda y no con tanta rigidez como con la que se dirigía a Barret. 

— Aeris — se giró hacia la muchacha una vez tuvo la respuesta que esperaba — ¿cuánto crees que puedes caminar? Si necesitas ayuda ¡te llevaré como la princesa que eres!

— ¡Aw que tierno!, ahora va a llevarme como si fuera un saco. — Esta empezó a reír detrás de su mano de forma juguetona.

— ¡No digas eso! si quieres te iré cantando lo que quieras.

— ¡Oh no, qué horripilante!

Con la intervención de Aeris la tensión bajó bastante y el grupo se vio con algo más de ánimos a continuar. Ayudó a la florista ponerse en pie y después le dirigió la mirada a la morena que nerviosa se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Tifa aceleró el paso siguiendo los pasos de Cloud, aunque no tan cerca como le sugirió que hiciera, lo que le ocasionó suspirar pesadamente.

— ¿Algo no va bien? — Aeris puso una mano en su brazo con suavidad para indicarle que estaba ahí.

— Nah — negó con la cabeza conteniendo otro suspiro — , simplemente creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque.

— ¿Qué toque es ese? — Una sonrisilla traviesa cruzó el fino rostro de su amiga.

— ¡Aeris! — Se quejó notando su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un lamentable puchero. Lo único bueno fue que hizo reír a Aeris y eso le hizo sonreír de nuevo. — ¿Cómo tienes esos pies? Con sinceridad.

— Bueno… han estado mejor, pero supongo que tendré que adaptarme — Dio unos pasos subiendo a un montículo mirando dirección a Midgar que se podía ver aún en la distancia —. Nunca he salido de Midgar y todo esto se me hace extraño.

— El mundo es mucho más grande que los suburbios. Te gustará.

— Estoy segura de que sí — Sonrió de forma más abierta y de un saltito volvió a caer al suelo, aunque pudo notar una mueca de dolor tras trastabillar en la caída.

— Aeris, de verdad ¿por qué no te curas o dejas que te lleve? De verdad que no hace falta que me cuentes lo horrible que es tener dolor de pies — Le subió un escalofrío recordar la pesadilla que pasó en el Edificio Shinra.

Por primera vez reparó que ella llevaba el uniforme de infantería como él, no les había dado tiempo ni a cambiarse a la velocidad que partieron hacia Kalm.

— ¿Quieres que nos cambiemos en algún lado?

— No — Negó suavemente con la cabeza acercándose hasta él — el grupo está siguiendo y no quiero atrasarlos más.

— Hey, aunque seamos un grupo no significa que debas descuidarte.

— Tranquilo — Volvió a reír suavemente y traviesa ocultando la risa tras su finos dedos — Ya me conoces, no tengo problema con eso. — Se llevó las manos atrás por un momento mirando al grupo alejarse. — ¡Venga, sigamos! — la voz de Aeris se torno más animada. 

Como prometieron el grupo fue haciendo paradas para descansar, pero el ánimo se iba desplomando por la falta de bebida y comida. Los gruñidos de Barret iban en aumento y la poca paciencia del líder pendía de un delicado hilo. Cloud no dejó que Tifa pudiera acercarse a hablar con él haciendo que la pobre muchacha regresara junto a Barret tras hacer varios intentos.

_ “Este chico…” _

— Cloud — Se acercó pero el nombrado no se dignó ni a darse la vuelta para mirarle — Cloud — insistió.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?— El rubio miró sobre su hombro, como esperando algún altercado en el grupo antes de mirarle a él. 

— Sí— suspiró llevándose las manos a la cadera —, aquí. — empujó con el índice la frente de su compañero de armas, que dio un paso atrás para que se acabara el contacto. 

— No puedes pedirme que no le de vueltas a todo lo que está pasando — Sin más Cloud volvió a dar media vuelta para continuar caminando.

— Ya lo sé — Siguió sus pasos hasta colocarse a su lado — , pero quizás quieras compartirlo con alguien.

— No va a cambiar nada.

— Sí que lo va a hacer, pero no vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir ¿verdad?

— Quiero llegar a Kalm como prometí que haría, eso es en todo lo que pienso, no puedo hacer otra cosa que caminar y aguantar.

— He visto que Tifa se ha acercado a hablar contigo. — Recibió silencio y la tensión de la mandíbula del otro como respuesta — Cuando lleguemos a Kalm ¿crees que podrás darle una oportunidad?— Trató de usar un tono calmado y suave, la tensión de su amigo era casi palpable.

— Está bien — suspiró con hastío y paró su pasos en seco para mirarle — Cuando lleguemos a Kalm les diré a todos mi relación con Sephiroth y ya veremos que pasa luego.

Tras aquella revelación Cloud volvió a emprender el camino de forma firme y segura, aunque había cierta furia contenida en sus pasos, ahora más acentuado que antes. 

Zack, por su parte, se quedó paralizado mirando como se alejaba.

_ “¿Su relación con Sephiroth?” _

Su atención aterrizó inmediatamente sobre la figura de Tifa que le dedicó una mirada furtiva cuando pasó por su lado siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Cloud. Por su mente volvieron las palabras que le dedicó la morena en su primer encuentro.

_ “—Encontré a Cloud hace cuatro días. Estaba en la estación del Sector 7. Iba a recoger provisiones y lo encontré ahí con la espada. Al principio me parecía alguien necesitado, pero resultó ser Cloud. Al verme, se puso en pie como si nada y empezamos a hablar… —suspiró. —Me contó que llegó a SOLDADO y que buscaba trabajo como mercenario.” _

Con todo lo que había pasado con la historia de la adicción y el secuestro de Avalancha y la infiltración en el Edificio Shinra; había olvidado esa parte de la historia que le contó Tifa. Algo raro estaba pasando, algo que no acababa de comprender.

— ¡Soldadito no te quedes atrás o te perderás!, no dudes que nuestro líder te dejará atrás por muy amiguitos que seáis.— La crítica envenenada de Barret le sacó de sus pensamientos y le ocasionó una punzada de molestia. No tenía derecho a culpar de todo a Cloud.

Miró hacia arriba comprobando como el cielo ya tenía colores rosados, estaba cayendo la noche y apenas podía avistar las lejanas luces de la ciudad. Aún les quedaba un buen trecho y al parecer les tocaría hacerlo de noche entrada.

Sin duda la llegada a Kalm se iba a convertir en un punto de inflexión en todos los presentes. Esperaba que encontraran un buen lugar para dormir y recuperar fuerzas porque esa misma noche iba a reclamar respuestas.

Sus pasos siguieron al resto del grupo.

Cuando estuvieron casi a la entrada del pueblo, Aeris se tambaleó y se apoyó en él, cansada. Se sintió preocupado al notar el débil apretón en su brazo cuando ella trató de volver a enderezarse y ponerse de nuevo sobre sus pies.

— Vamos Aeris falta muy poco— rodeó la cintura de ella con el brazo para ayudarla a caminar.

Cloud se acercó apenas unos segundos después, a parecer iba echando miradas hacia atrás mientras encabezaba la marcha.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿son los pies?

— Está cansada, necesita descansar.

Cloud miró hacia la ciudad, estaban ahí mismo, pero no tan cerca como aparentaban las primeras luces, y menos para alguien fatigado y dolor de pies.

— Está bien, haremos el último descanso— asintió con conformidad y girándose hizo un gesto al resto del grupo. No tardaron las quejas de Barret, pero Cloud las ignoró volviendo a centrarse en ellos. —. Puede que tengamos problemas con ese uniforme de Shinra, cambiaros tras esa roca. — Tras eso les tendió el macuto donde dejaron su ropa en la infiltración en el Edificio Shinra .

El rubio señaló una roca que era incluso más alta que él mismo, por lo que podrían guardar intimidad. Zack miró a Aeris y esta asintió tras un suspiro para darse fuerzas hasta llegar hasta ahí.

— ¿Quieres cambiarte primero? — La invitó a soltarse con cuidado, empleando un tono afable, se la veía con cara de estar realmente cansada. Ella asintió con agradecimiento — Te buscaré la ropa.

— No hace falta, podré hacerlo, no te preocupes, así será más fácil que tú encuentres la tuya — Sonrió y él la imitó.

Aeris se perdió de su vista tras la roca y alzó la mirada al grupo que iba acomodándose en el terreno, la luminosa cola de Red le hizo aún más fácil localizarlos; eso podía ser un arma de doble filo si quería pasar desapercibidos, pero por el momento estaba cómodo con la situación. Se tapó con la mano un bostezo profundo que nació de su pecho de forma que no esperaba.

_ “ Esta misión me ha cansado más de lo que esperaba” _

También era cierto que se puso en acción a buscar a Cloud enseguida que salió de su estado convaleciente, y se alegró de haberlo hecho; no quería ni pensar en que problemas estaría metido a esas alturas el rubio si el Mako siguiera corriendo por sus venas. Apretó uno de sus puños al recordar como el malnacido de Hojo le inyectó Mako delante de sus narices...y luego esa horrible cama de hospital con esa sustancia negra.

Sacudió la cabeza, eran demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar y estaba demasiado debilitado, tenía que aguantar por Cloud y lo haría. Se sobresaltó levemente al sentir la mano fría de Aeris.

— Ya estoy— Dijo sonriente extendiendo las manos para que volviera a contemplarla con su vestido rosa.

— Parece que tienes mejor cara y todo.

— Shinra no es el mejor creando ropa cómoda.

— La verdad que no.

Los dos rieron abiertamente unos segundos antes de que con un leve cabeceo se diera permiso para que fuera su turno para cambiarse. Se despojó del uniforme Shinra con todas las correas y los zapatos ajustados, suspirando con alivio volviendo a sentir la textura de su ropa; no es que fuera de su total gusto pero fue lo primero que pilló y le daba cierto confort. Al intentar colocarse la camiseta sintió un pequeño ardor en la parte interior del codo, ¿sería un bicho? Acercó la cara todo lo que pudo, pero no podía ver del todo bien; a pesar de la creciente oscuridad pudo distinguir unas marcas y si era lo que pensaba: se estaba poniendo nervioso.

— Aeris, si estás por ahí ¿podrías venir un momento?

— ¿Estás presentable?

— ¡Sí!— Sus ojos estaban centrados en la marca circular con un leve tono morado de aproximadamente dos centímetros de diámetro.

— ¡Dijiste que estabas presentable!

— ¡Ven, ven, ven a ver esto! — Ignoró el tono burlón de la castaña seguramente refiriéndose a su semi desnudez.— ¿qué crees que es?

Aeris se acercó con cautela y se inclinó a mirar la parte interna del codo cuando le extendió el brazo en su dirección para que mirara.

— Eso es…— Las manos suaves de ella tocaron su piel para acercarse el brazo y ver con más detalle.

— Dime lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza.

Tardó unos segundos en responder pero luego le miró con algo de preocupación.

— Parece de una pistola de dosis, pero el orificio es bastante grande.

— Mierda— maldijo entre dientes para mirarse la marca. 

El punto en el centro de su hematoma era de quizás uno milímetros pero eso significaba que la aguja era tan grande como los viales para administrar suero.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó? — Él negó ante la pregunta de la rosada.

— Mientras estuve con Cloud esto no lo tenía, estoy seguro. — Por un momento tuvo una idea de lo que podía ser — Oh ¡no me digas que…!— Bajó el brazo mirando el horizonte tras su realización.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es Zack? — Aeris se acercó hasta el sujetándole el antebrazo preocupada.

— Cuando te quedaste atrás con los Turkos, en el Hall tiraron gases lacrimógenos y luego me noquearon con un golpe en la nuca, cuando desperté estaba en uno de esas celda o cápsulas cilíndricas, estaba demasiado preocupado por Cloud que empezaba a tener una crisis y…

— Hey deberíamos movernos ya, ¿qué estais…?

Cloud entró sin pudor a mirar lo que pasaba detrás la roca y tras unos segundos mirando primero uno y luego al otro agachó la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos dándoles la espalda.

— Cuando...acabéis retomaremos el camino.

Los dos se miraron sin comprender. Luego Zack reparó en que Aeris estaba muy pegada a él y él estaba con la camiseta a medio poner, dejando gran parte de su torso al descubierto. 

Aeris rió sin remedio y Zack acabó de ponerse la camiseta negra, para luego rascarse la nuca con circunstancia.

— Hoo Boy, eso sí que ha sido raro.

— Bueno habrá tiempo para explicarle el mal entendido. — La florista reía aún de forma traviesa mirándole a los ojos, para luego agachar la mirada y alzarla de nuevo con más preocupación — Eso es algo que sí que tendremos que contar.

— No sé hasta qué punto es importante, además no sé lo que es.

— ¿Te lo hizo Hojo?

— Ni idea...— Volvió a mirar la marca. —. No te preocupes — Le mostró una amplia sonrisa —. Lo comentaré, sería un inconveniente que esta noche me transforme en hombre Lobo y os devore a todos, no podría vivir con eso.

— ¡Zack!— Ella volvió a reír tras hacer rodar los ojos. — Muy bien Sr. Cachorrillo vamos con el resto antes que Cloud esté más incómodo al dar excusas de porque no aparecemos.

— ¡No me llames así, por favor!— Juntó las manos en una plegaria esperando que con eso hiciera que el carácter travieso de Aeris se retractara y no se le ocurriera esparcir su ocurrencia con el resto.

— Hmmm, ¡me lo pensaré!— Y con una amplia sonrisa se alejó dejándole a él con aire derrotado.

Que forma de empezar un viaje. Negó para sí con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa antes de unir sus pasos con lo de Aeris.


	2. Cloud I

##  Viaje II

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

La llegada a Kalm le resultó tortuosa, pero al fin pudo sentir algo parecido a la liberación cuando pisó los primeros adoquines. Se trataba de un pueblo de paso en sus orígenes, era un lugar recogido en medio de la naturaleza, pegado a un río. Sabía por su estancia en Midgar que era uno de los sitios más publicitado para vacaciones, tanto de verano como de invierno. Las aguas del río eran cristalinas, chocando frontalmente con los riachuelos pútridos de la metrópolis cercana, y a no mucha distancia había unos desniveles que los lugareños convirtieron en pistas de esquí; por tanto era un lugar donde el invierno traía nieves, era fácil de intuir cuando todas las viviendas del pueblo estaban construidos con tejados muy inclinados y tejas azules que hacían casi juego con los adoquines, distribuidos de forma semicircular, en las calles; las de la calle principal principal eran con un color azulado más oscuro.

Sin duda era un pueblo que acabó centrándose en el turismo, había carteles con indicaciones de donde encontrar ciertos puntos y algún anuncio de la gran cascada cerca de ahí. Todas las casas estaban construidas casi como una maqueta, con la misma estética paredes blancas y los soportes de madera sobresaliendo dejando ver su estructura le daban un toque acogedor y rústico. Pocos se atreverían a decir que no era un lugar agradable: ordenado y limpio, todo lo contrario a Midgar; ganó la fama de ser un lugar donde sus gentes eran especialmente amables; eso esperaba, porque tendrían que lidiar con su áspero carácter.

Miró hacia atrás encontrando al grupo que les había tocado dirigir hasta ahí. No quiso profundizar en sus emociones cuando se giró a mirarles. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos para el alojamiento?

— Tú sabrás, eres el líder.

— ¡Barret!

Cuando la voz de Tifa intervino ya estaba mostrando el perfil, con una de sus manos en la cadera en forma de jarra y la mirada clavada en el suelo. No estaba nada contento con la decisión de hacerle cargar con todos los problemas, cómo si no tuviera bastante con pensar que Sephiroth estaba vagando por el mundo libre, cuando estaba convencido que estaba muerto…¿O eso quería creer? Estaba tan cansado y tenso que hacía tiempo que un persistente pinchazo atacaba sus sienes cada cierto tiempo, como si palpitara; además su frente la notaba cargada, seguramente debía ser esa ya olvidada sensación de cuando se tenía fiebre; aunque dudaba mucho estarlo dada su condición de SOLDADO.

— Cloud, toma esto. — La voz de Aeris desvió su atención de sus molestas migrañas. 

Le estaba extendiendo un pequeño monedero que tenía forma de cara de rana. La miró sin saber qué hacer con ello.

— Sé que estás cargando con mucho, así que te doy mis ahorros para que los administres.

— Aeris...— Era cierto que simular que le gustaba el dinero podría traer esas consecuencias, pero no iba a aprovecharse de la chica de esa manera.

— No te preocupes— le sonrió — , estamos todos metidos en esto, no puedo dejar que simplemente me paseeis; además...deberás pagarme la cita.

— ¿Quieres entonces que lo haga con tu dinero? — Se cruzó de brazos sin saber cómo tomar la actitud de ella.

— Ahora no es momento de citas, ¡es momento de buscar algún sitio donde dormir! — Se adelantó con un leve trote, apretando el monedero contra su pecho obligándole a cogerlo o caería al suelo. Sin demora ella señaló en una dirección. — ¡Ese lugar parece bonito!

Al seguir la dirección a la que apuntaba la rosada pudo ver el cartel colgante de una de las posadas, muy cerca de la entrada al pueblo de Kalm. Suspiró con cierto hastío. Las posadas cerca de las calles principales o en un sitio privilegiado tendían a ser caras.

— Tu dinero, tus reglas. — Acabó sentenciando.

Guardó el monedero en uno de sus bolsillos y emprendió el paso en dirección a la posada que Aeris había elegido antes de suscitar a escuchar más quejas del resto del grupo.

La posada era bastante acogedora, con muebles de madera; el ambiente estaba invadido por un leve olor a aceite y cera para el mantenimiento del parquet, este apenas crujía bajo los pasos, por lo que era de agradecer, sino por las mañanas debía ser un infierno para el descanso.

El hombre de mostrador mostraba la cortesía justa, ni amable ni seco. Respondió a todas sus dudas sobre el hospedaje y puso una tarifa que resultó ser más baja de lo que esperaba, aun así para seis personas la cifra subía, además que se trataba de una reserva bastante tardía, pero el destino pareció tener piedad por esta vez.

— Puedo ofreceros dos habitaciones: cada una con tres camas y baño.

— ¿Sería posible mover una de las camas a la otra habitación? — La tensión del hombre del mostrador se hizo más que evidente, para luego girarse a las chicas y devolverle la mirada.

— Por supuesto— Accedió con un suspiro algo pesado — , pero entonces temo que deberán esperar antes de entrar en la habitación.

— No hay problema, iremos a comer y volveremos más tarde.

— Cloud — Se giró a quien le llamaba descubriendo a Red acercarse — Si lo dices por mí, no te preocupes, he estado durante años durmiendo en suelo duro y frío, aunque agradeceré un buen cojín grande.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Desde luego, será como estar un poco más cerca de casa.

— Muy bien pues, que sea un cojín grande y cómodo.

La expresión del recepcionista mejoró considerablemente. En ese momento sacó el monedero de Aeris, para rebuscar los giles en su interior, cuando sufrió una revelación. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver la mirada del recepcionista viajar del monedero en forma de cabeza de rana a su persona. No dijo nada.

Entregó el dinero de forma todo lo controlada que pudo bajo el bochorno de que le juzgaran tan duramente. Tendría que separar el dinero para no volver a repetir esa situación.

Tras informar a los demás fueron en busca de una Tasca, o lo que fuera, para poder llenar sus estómagos y saciar esa horrible sed después de vagar por el desierto rocoso por horas sin el dulce néctar de una bebida. 

Barret apuntó hacia un local en el que había bastante bullicio, cuya entrada era un arco en forma de semicirculo como si se tratara que estaba en hueco bajo un puente. Nadie encontró quejas.

— Ahí donde fueres, haz lo que vieres. — Alegó el hombre inflando el pecho, como si estuviera repartiendo sabiduría.

Tan sólo entrar les golpeó el olor de la carne y leña, lo que provocó que su estómago reaccionara de inmediato al delicioso aroma. Tuvieron la suerte que una mesa acababa de levantarse y acercando unas cuantas sillas pudieron hacerse un sitio en la mesa redonda que había quedado libre. Tifa y Zack se sentaron a su lado respectivamente compartiendo la carta en grupos de tres. Rápidamente todos hundieron las cabezas tras las cartas para encontrar su comida predilecta.

— Esto viene del bolsillo de Aeris, sed consecuentes con lo que pedís.— Cloud se vio en la obligación de comunicarlo. No era su dinero y realmente quería devolverle algo a la florista cuando ya hubieran cubierto todos los gastos de ese día.

Las cabezas se asomaron por encima de la carta y rápidamente volvieron a ella para reconsiderar lo que iban a comer. Cloud se planteó que vendría bien tener algún fondo común para un futuro.

_ “Pero ¿en qué estoy pensando?, eso no va a ser problema mío.” _

— Eso es ¡así que pediros lo que queráis! — La voz de Aeris distrajo sus pensamiento por un momento así como la del resto del grupo — Barret, tú acababas de comentar que estabas interesado en las costillas de vaca ¿no?

— Sí, pero …

— Zack, seguro que tú ibas a pedir el osobuco.

— ¡Ah! cómo me conoces ¡me das miedo! 

— Cloud, Tifa, Red ¿qué vais a pediros?

— Creo que con un sandwich vegetal estaré bien— Tifa se apartó del lado de Cloud una vez decidió que comer y se lo comunicó a la rosada.

— Aceptando tu oferta, yo comeré lo mismo de Barret. — Sentenció Red usando una voz solemne.

— No tengo tanta hambre...pediré algo de pescado.

— ¿Ah? ¿Desde cuando te gusta el pescado, Cloud? — Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy consciente para no rodar los ojos o fulminar con la mirada a Zack. — Te he visto con ojos golosos sobre el entrecot.

Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado al verse descubierto con tanta facilidad. Aeris rió traviesa y satisfecha mirándole, parecía disfrutar de alguna manera que Zack no parara de delatarle en las pequeñas cosas. Aeris desvió la mirada a Tifa.

— Vamos Tifa pide lo que quieras — la animó.

— De verdad que con el bocadillo estoy bien, Aeris. — Tifa sacudió las manos levemente.

— Hmmm vale — No parecía convencida. — . Siempre he querido dejar Midgar, así que iba haciendo mis ahorros al vender las flores.

Cloud no pasó por alto como Zack sonrió a su ‘no novia’ de forma dulce y casi protectora. ¿Quizás en esas cartas, que comentó Zack en la iglesia, hablaron de dejar la ciudad?

— Aeris, de verdad que te lo agradecemos todos, pero no creo que debas gastar tus ahorros.

— Es cierto que iba a hacer el viaje, iba a hacerlo sola, pero ahora que estoy acompañada...es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba — Su mirada permanecía en las manos en su regazo y se pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa melancólica. — . Así que no os preocupeis , seguro que durante el viaje podremos sacarle partido a una buenas barrigas agradecidas. — Aeris posó sus delicadas manos en los brazos de Zack y Barret, y luego fijó la mirada en él.

— Entonces el viaje... — La curiosidad de Zack se hizo presente, tomaría ventaja de aquella pregunta y pasó a mirar a la castaña.

— Es por algo que me dijo una vez mi madre...— La melancolía volvió al rostro de la florista, acariciando distraídamente uno de sus mechones, parecía haber sido engullida por los recuerdos.

— Hablando de madres, tendremos que avisarla. — La voz de Zack pasó a ser cautelosa.

— No sé como hacerlo sin ponerla en peligro…

— Déjamelo a mí, tengo contactos, quizás se lo digan, seguramente a estas alturas estará ya preocupada.

— Gracias, Zack. — La suave sonrisa de Aeris fue dirigida al moreno.

— Espera un condenado momento…¿cómo que contactos? ¿Estás hablando de contactos en Shinra? 

A Barret no le gustaba cómo estaban saliendo las cosas fuera de su control ahora que no lideraba. Cloud se permitió cruzarse de brazos y disfrutar de aquel momento triunfal dejando que se escurriera una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

— ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes, pelo pincho?!

Barret estaba por dar un golpe en la mesa con su enorme mano cuando apareció el mesero para atender la comanda. Aeris pidió por todos para asegurarse que nadie se la jugaba pidiendo algo que fuera más barato de lo que originariamente habían pedido; dejó que la gente pidiera la bebida que quisiera. Él pidió cerveza bien fría.

Zack decidió calmar la curiosidad de Barret contándoles su infiltración en Shinra y cómo acabaron encontrándose a Kunsel, un contacto que le tenía especial estima y confiaba ciegamente en él. No sabía si eso había valido para calmar a Barret, pero con decirle que sería el mejor candidato para cuidar de la madre de Aeris, que ahora se hacía cargo de Marlene, fue suficiente para hacer que se callara por el momento.

— Cómo le pase algo a Merlene, te mataré sin importar lo buena persona que seas tú.

Oh, claro, se quedó tranquilo después de la correspondiente amenaza con una voz tan baja como si se fuera a tratar de un secreto entre ellos dos.

Pudiera ser que Zack confiara en ese tipo, Kunsel, pero él no lo conocía de nada, si estuviera en la posición de Barret también desconfiaría, pero ahora toda su atención se centraba en la comida que tenía justo delante. No sabía si era por el hambre o porque el sitio tenía a alguien realmente bueno cocinando, la carne estaba deliciosa; tenía un toque especiado que le hizo recordar a la comida de su madre.

Al recordar a su madre no pudo evitar girar la cara hacia Tifa que estaba con el diminuto sandwich comparado con todo lo que comían los demás. Miró su entrecot y partió una parte, y en cuanto su amiga de infancia terminó, le puso el pedazo en el plato.

— De verdad Cloud, estoy bien. — Ella sacudió la mano para pedir que no lo hiciera.

— Es demasiado para mí, quiero dormir esta noche sin sentirme pesado.

— Pero…

— Al menos pruébalo.

Ella suspiró todo lo silenciosa que pudo y miró el pedazo de carne, por un momento antes de usar los cubiertos que había dejado a parte. Dio el primer bocado a un discreto pedazo y le miró.

— Esta bueno— le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

— Sí — Apartó la mirada de la morena y se centró en su comida, sintiéndose estupido, esperando que ella reaccionara como él. La comida de su familia no debía saber igual, por mucho que procedieran del mismo lugar. — . De verdad, cómetelo, acabaría dejándolo y sería una lástima.

— Desde luego que lo es. — Tifa devolvió la mirada a su plato.

Por suerte la velada pasó a tener conversaciones más distendidas en las que Zack sacó a todos a sacar algún tema que no ocasionara conflictos, lo consiguió incluso con Barret, que teniendo en cuenta cómo se esforzaba en sacar las cosas de contexto, se las ingenió. Nunca entendería como Zack era capaz de eso. Debía admitir que lo consiguió hasta con él en el pasado, cuando no era receptivo a aceptar compañías en su estancia en Shinra.

La comida estaba buena, la bebida estaba fresca y su humor fue mejorando a medida que su cuerpo se fue sintiendo satisfecho. 

En mitad de la comida pudo sentir, en uno de sus movimientos, que algo oprimía su muñeca, era la mano de Zack.

— Cloud, estás bebiendo mucho.

— Tengo sed— le miró como si estuviera señalando lo obvio; acababan de pasar por un desierto rocoso.

— ¿Es ‘esa’ sed?— Los ojos Mako de su compañero le miraron de forma casi severa, extremadamente serio, haciendo que el resto del grupo empezará a percatarse de que algo raro estaba pasando.

— No lo sé...— Lentamente bajó el brazo y trató de poder identificar sus sensaciones. En un intento de disimular movió un poco los hombros como para aflojar tensiones. — La dejaré ahí.

— Esta bien— Zack le dio un leve apretón en el hombro como consuelo y, supuso que, como felicitación por haber parado de beber.

La verdad era que tenía bastante sed. Su mirada seguía fija en el borde del vaso, tentado a dar un último sorbo, pero lo apartó a un lado dejándolo disimuladamente cerca de Barret, por si quería beberse el resto de su bebida.

Suspiró presionando el puente de su nariz; cuando volvió a mirar su plato de comida podía sentir la mirada de Zack, pero se limitó a hacer un gesto despreocupado con la mano, no le pasaba nada; como todos estaba cansado y el sueño se le estaba acumulando.

Quizás debería centrarse en la conversación de la mesa, pero no tenía ganas; había un pensamiento que no paraba de asaltarle a pesar de que su estómago estaba ya satisfecho, no estaba en sus planes seguir siendo líder y, era más que posible que, ni seguir con las mismas personas.

Debía admitir que la cena estuvo bien y todos parecían satisfechos. Una vez arregladas las cuentas se encaminaron a la posada, podía escuchar las quejas placenteras de Barret y Red de lo abundantes y buenas que estuvieron sus costillas. Tifa y Aeris se juntaron y empezaron a hablar entre susurros, por lo que le dejó a solas con Zack que no tuvo reparos en rodearle con el brazo por encima del cuello.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

— Supongo que sí— Intentó luchar para quitarse el brazo de encima y el moreno actuó con rapidez apartándose y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Bueno ahora ha llegado el momento para que nos digas en la intimidad ese tema que me dijiste ahí atrás, mientras estábamos en el desierto.

Apartó la mirada y suspiró, era cierto que quería hablar del tema de Sephiroth, pero ante todo el tema de su liderazgo. Esperaba que con la historia que tenía que contar todos decidirían no tomar parte de su locura, quizás Zack permaneciera a su lado, ya que compartían un alto nivel de locura.

— Cloud— le llamó.

— Es algo largo, quizás debería decirlo mañana.

— ¿El que hay que decidir mañana?— Aeris hizo acto de presencia seguida de cerca por Tifa.

— Al parecer cree que estamos muy cansados para la charla que quiere darnos.— Zack no dudó en explicarle la situación a su ‘no chica’.

Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cadera negando levemente con la cabeza ¿Hasta cuando iban a estar con el numerito de ‘no somos novios’? saltaba a la vista su complicidad, además de que parecía que querían compartir más que simples palabras.

— Oh, y ¿sobre qué es? Yo no estoy cansada ¿y tú Tifa?

— No, he estado descansando durante la cena

— Ya está, Cloud, puedes contarlo sin problemas, no te preocupes por nosotros.

Quiso volver a suspirar pero pensándolo fríamente, era lo mejor: los asuntos engorrosos era mejor quitarlos cuanto antes mejor, como si tratara de un esparadrapo; se anticipaba que no va a ser agradable, no lo era, pero ya no tenías que volver a hacerlo.

— Está bien. Lo haremos en una de las habitaciones.

— Podéis usar la nuestra, es suficiente espaciosa y así tendrás una excusa para irte si te incomodas.

La florista rió entredientes divertida, luego sonrió satisfecha mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sin más se adelantó sin esperar su confirmación.

— ¿Lo hace a menudo?— Se giró a mirar a Zack con cierto hastío.

— ¿El qué?¿ignorar ‘tú’ opinión?— Zack no esperó a que contestara y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada con tono burlón — Creo que haríais buena pareja.

No se molestó en ocultar rodar los ojos ante el comentario del otro. Aeris no le caía mal, pero eran como el agua y el aceite, demasiado diferentes; por el contrario Zack y ella se complementaban bien; seguramente lo dijo para ver si tenía algún interés en la chica.

Acabaron reuniéndose en la habitación de las chicas donde estaban las tres camas. Tifa y Aeris tomaron asiento en una de ellas y Barret en otra, Red se sentó cerca de este último y Zack permaneció de pie al lado de Tifa. Formaron una especie de semicírculo con él como centro de atención.

— Bueno ya nos tienes aquí para hablar— Empezó Barret— , pero antes que empieces con lo que tengas que decir. Hablanos sobre esa crisis del Planeta y ese tal Sephiroth. Oigamosla todos.— Barret hizo un barrido con la mirada sobre el resto del grupo antes de devolverle una mirada inflexible.

Escuchar esas palabras le hicieron sentir incómodo, hablar sobre eso era abrir una parte de sus intrigas y momentos que no quería hablar. A pesar de que tenía pensado hacerlo, realmente quería alargar el momento de pasar por ese mal trago, pero entre todos le habían arrinconado. Su mirada acabó en el suelo por un momento antes de enviarle una mirada a Tifa que ella no pareció comprender.

— En el pasado Sephiroth era mi modelo a seguir, me uní a SOLDADO por él. Después de trabajar en varias misiones acabamos haciéndonos amigos.

— ¿A eso llamas amigo?— La expresión de Barret era de incredulidad.

— Sí, bueno...— movió una de las manos — Es mayor que yo y muy reservado. Supongo que se podría decir que éramos hombres de armas, compañeros de batalla, confiamos el uno en el otro. Hasta que llegó el día en que nos enviaron a una misión a Nibelheim, mi pueblo natal y el de Tifa.

Volvió a lanzarle una mirada a la morena que evitó su mirada. No iba a culparla, iba a abrir ampollas muy grandes y profundas, él también se sentía desanimado.

— Cloud — la voz de Zack le interrumpió. — Tú… Sephiroth y tú erais amigos ¿Cuántas misiones hicisteis juntos?.

Se encogió de hombros sin comprender la tensión en la voz del moreno, debería saberlo era también Primera Clase, eran tan pocos que no era raro que supieran entre ellos que misión hacían cada uno.

— No sé el número exacto ¿eso importa?

— ...— Zack parecía demasiado confundido — ¿Y cómo dijiste que te unistes a SOLDADO?

— ¡¿Acaso importa?!— La voz de Barret interrumpió el interrogatorio de Zack. — Estaba por contarnos un tema importante.

— La misión de Nibelheim — Continuó tras asentir con la cabeza, sorprendido de agradecer a Barret un comentario en lo que llevaban de viaje — De camino por carretera bajo una intensa lluvia nos libramos de varios monstruos. La misión era que habían aparecido demasiados por la zona del reactor, nuestra misión era erradicarlos y averiguar el motivo, poniéndole remedio si era posible.

» Al llegar el pueblo estaba en calma. Como era costumbre, no había mucha gente por las calles, pero con la aparición de los monstruos se debió acentuar...aunque quizás, ahora que lo pienso, les tenían miedo a nosotros. Todo seguía igual como antes que yo me fuera a alistarme en SOLDADO.

Por un momento permaneció en silencio ignorando la mirada de los demás, podía ver su pueblo con tanto detalle que parecía todo una ilusión.

— Fui a ver a mi madre cuando me dieron permiso para hacerlo. Entonces volví con Sephiroth y…

— Espera un momento ¿fuiste a ver a tu familia? — La voz grave de Barret parecía interesada por una vez desde que empezó el relato — Quiero oír eso.

— No tiene nada que ver con…

— Yo también quiero oírlo ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? — Aeris se añadió a la curiosidad de Barret para interrumpirle y saber más sobre su familia,

Cerró los ojos y tomó una buena bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse, no podía culparles, no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaría después, pero se trataba de un recuerdo doloroso.

— No es tan importante...— insistió.

— Yo quiero saberlo.

— Sí, a mi tambien me interesa, Cloud

Primero Zack y luego Tifa, de verdad que no se lo esperaba de ellos, frunció levemente el entrecejo y apartó la cara a un lado, nada le obligaba a decirlo. No era tan importante su relación con su madre, ¿querían morbo? se lo daría.

— No se si lo llamariais ‘familia’; mi padre murió cuando tenía tres años, así que mi madre me crió sola. Sí, vi a mi madre, ella...— Se humedeció los labios cuando llevó ´la mirada al suelo— ella era alguien vivaz; al presentarme ví que no había cambiado nada... — Notó como sus labios se estiraban levemente en una melancólica sonrisa. 

Tomó aire cerrando los ojos al notar como estos empezaban a arderle, como cuando el humo no le dejó ver, su garganta también se cerró como cuando entró en casa tratando de sacar a su madre de las llamas. Aún podía escuchar el techo resquebrajarse y hundirse sobre la cocina.

Apretó los labios y se enfocó al resto de los oyente

— Es por eso que me destrozó el verla con un agujero en el cuello cinco días más tarde.

Reinó el silencio y él los miró de forma fría a cada uno de ellos. No querían saber sobre su madre, pues ya lo sabían. 

Apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, mientras él se arrastraba para alcanzarla, su cabeza daba vueltas y le costaba moverse, sus ojos azules le miraban vacíos antes que el techo se colapsara arrancadola de su lado para siempre. Ya no habrían más bienvenidas, ya no preguntaría por él ni recibiría más cartas. Sólo le quedaron las últimas palabras que le dedicó la tarde que llegó a Nibelheim.

_ — Ven deja que te vea. Estas tan guapo con ese uniforme de SOLDADO. _

_ — Caramba cómo has crecido, apuesto que  _ _  
_ _ siempre estás rodeado de chicas... _

_ — ¿No es cierto Cloud?... _

_ — ¿Comes bien? … Estaba muy preocupada por lo que estabas haciendo. _

_ — Sabes Cloud… _

_ — Yo siempre seré tu madre. _

Esperaba que realmente estuvieran disfrutando porque ya no se veía con fuerza para seguir.

— Para hacer la historia corta: Sephiroth, el único capaz de manejar la Masamune; se volvió loco tras descubrir que en el reactor del Monte Nibel estaban creando monstruos. Mató a todos los del pueblo y volvió a recoger el espécimen llamado Jenova para llevarla a tierra prometida. Me enfrenté a él para detenerlo y sobreviví. No recuerdo más.

— Cloud...— Era la voz de Tifa.

— Por el momento no quiero hablar más ahora. — No se dignó ni a mirarla. — Sephiroth está vivo y voy a matarle. Es todo lo que me importa ahora.

Sabía que su voz sonaba fría, pero no se molestó en ocultarlo y mucho menos mantener una postura más relajada, esa era la única verdad, estaba dispuesto a darles más detalles pero prefirieron saber sobre su familia.

— Sí, creo que mejor lo dejemos para otro momento. — No sabía en qué tono pretendía hablar Barret, pero sencillamente le molestó.

  
  


Una vez terminada la charla todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones despidiéndose de las chicas, pero antes de separarse Cloud dio un paso al frente con la cartera de rana de Aeris.

— No ha sobrado mucho — dejó la cartera con cuidado sobre la fina mano de la muchacha que observó como se la entregaba — Quizás…

Se obligó a callar apartando levemente la mirada. Estaba en sus planes alejarse de ellos, volver a su deambular en solitario como mercenario, buscar a Sephiroth y cumplir su venganza. No había lugar para compensar o devolver el dinero que se había gastado en él.

— Quizás...— Ella le invitó a seguir apretando la cartera cerca de su pecho.

— No es nada — sacudió levemente la cabeza restándole importancia — , nos veremos mañana. 

No esperó a que hubiera una respuesta por parte de ninguna de las dos féminas, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la habitación que se le había asignado a ellos. Abrió la puerta dejando escapar el aire de la forma más disimulada posible al entrar a la estancia. 

Estaban todos ahí, acomodándose, Red en su cojín mullendolo con cuidado de no romperlo con sus poderosas garras; Barret tratando de averiguar cuál de las camas sería mejor para él. Zack alzó la cabeza al verle pasar por la puerta y elevó la mano como saludo, ya se había agenciado otra de las camas.

— Esa es para tí. — sentenció con calma.

Avanzó hasta la cama que Zack le había reservado dejándose caer agotado.

— Supongo que lo que ibas a decirnos va a tener que esperar.

— Sí— se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, que no menos cansado. — . No creo que nadie esté en condiciones de tener una charla tras la caminata de hoy.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Zack desvió la mirada hasta Barret y luego la devolvió hasta él con una sonrisa. — ¿Barret, te acuerdas de lo que hablamos de las provisiones? — Se echó hacia atrás para mirar al gran hombre.

— Sí. ¿qué pasa con eso? —La voz grave de Barret no se hizo esperar aunque se notaba algo tensa.

— Si salimos por la mañana estaría genial pasar por la tienda a recogerlas.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Soldadito?

Cloud pasó la mirada de uno a otro acomodado en la cama, sin saber muy bien si debía intervenir o dejar que las cosas pasaran como debían ser. Concluyó que eran mayorcitos como para que él interviniera.

— Que al final has sido tú quien ha tenido más factores en cuenta. ¿Por qué no te acercas y haces el pedido?

— ¿Eso no debería hacerlo el señor líder?— Barret pasó a mirar por encima del hombro a Cloud que apretó levemente los labios consciente de las provocaciones de Barret, se sentía más tranquilo después de haber comido y bebido, pero su paciencia no se estiró tanto.

— Cloud está delegando en tí una responsabilidad — Cloud clavó ahora la mirada en Zack —, se lo he consultado y está de acuerdo en que seas tú quien se ocupe. 

— ¿Y por qué…?

— Barret — esta vez la voz de Zack fue más tensa — , tío acepta el cumplido ¿vale? y la verdad es que me gustaría hablar a solas con Cloud. — Zack inclinó el torso hacia delante y pasó a mirar a Red.

— Yo iré a tomar el aire — Red se levantó estirándose y desperezándose; caminó con calma con cuidado de no rayar el parquet con las garras.

Barret miró primero a uno y luego al otro tensando los labios hasta que dejó caer los hombros, más relajado, siguiendo los pasos de Red.

Los dos se quedaron solos, creando algo de inquietud en él ¿de qué quería hablar Zack?

— Hey, te he visto rápido con Tifa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De la comida que habéis compartido!, no me digas que no estabas pensando en...

— No — Le interrumpió casi al instante —. Simplemente tenía un sabor que recordaba a la comida de mi madre y pensé que ella quizás recordaría lo mismo.

— Oh, entiendo— Zack parecía menos entusiasmado por su ‘progreso’ pero seguía manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

Hubo un molesto silencio hasta que Zack volvió a articular algunas palabras.

— Cloud, estás todavía enfadado por haberte propuesto como líder.

Se giró para enfrentar su mirada, en la cara del moreno no era una mirada arrepentida pero era más suave que el tono de voz que usó. Se dio cuenta que no hizo una pregunta, era una afirmación.

— Te noto increíblemente frío conmigo; más bien, con todos.

— Siento dar esa impresión. — Trató de excusarse, esperaba que así Zack dejara el tema zanjado.

— Hey— Contuvo chistar la lengua cuando notó la presencia de Zack demasiado cerca, ¿no iba a dejarlo estar? Le devolvió la mirada. — , ¿te importa si compruebo algo contigo?

— ¿El qué?— Se sorprendió de su tono de voz, ahora mucho más afable y casi pidiendo permiso; por lo que disparó algo de preocupación y su tono también se suavizó. 

Zack tomó asiento a su lado y extendió el brazo. Lo miró sin comprender que quería que hiciera, hasta que sus ojos enfocaron una extraña marca en el interior del codo. Sujetó la muñeca de Zack acercándose más la marca. Frunció notablemente el ceño.

— Hojo, pedazo de...— gruñó.

— ¿Me dejas ver tus marcas?

— ¿Mis marcas? — Soltó el brazo del Zack sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío, tratando de no llevarse la mano al cuello, donde estaban las marcas del vergonzoso recuerdo que nunca volvería a ser como antes.

— Cuando Hojo nos separó y te subió a la planta superior, Chadley me dijo que…

— ¿Chadley?

— Oh, el chico científico que ayudó a liberarnos del laboratorio de Hojo.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejó que continuara su relato.

— Chadley me dijo que te llevaron a esa horrible cama de hospital— el moreno apartó por un momento la mirada hasta su brazo hablando de forma distraida—, cuando entré vi, que había un cadaver ahí, a los pies de la cama, y gracias a los dioses tu no estabas ahí, pero llegé a ver que había una especie de suero...negro…

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y Cloud se limitó a suspirar, no sin cierto alivio, que no le recordara como rogó por la dosis de Mako; aunque eso no significaba que se sintiera a salvo al recordar como se encontró atado a aquella cama, viendo ese líquido negro entrando en su cuerpo. Frotó sus manos entre ellas evadiendo la mirada del otro, al mirar al frente, observó la pared de piedra donde colgaba cuadros de temática costumbrista.

Extendió los brazos donde aún estaban visibles las marcas de las gruesas agujas que entraron en sus venas, Zack extendió el suyo y compararon las marcas. Eran diferentes la una de las otras.

— Bueno, parece que nos han hecho cosas distintas...o quien sabe lo que han hecho.

— ¿Cuando te hicieron eso? — los dos apartaron los brazos y esta vez era Cloud quien miraba el perfil del moreno.

— No lo recuerdo— Zack mantuvo una expresión pensativa—, me dí cuenta cuando me estaba cambiado antes de entrar a Kalm, le pregunté a Aeris que opinaba ella — A Cloud le pareció extraño ver esa suave sonrisa en el moreno cuando se volteó para mirarle — Y fue en ese momento cuando apareciste tú.

— Ya veo...— A pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo hacer más que evadir la mirada del otro, no podía negar que había pensado que les había pillado compartiendo un momento íntimo. — ¿Y qué pensó ella?

— Pues— se echó hacia atrás el moreno apoyando las manos en su cama con un aire mucho más distraído y resuelto que antes. — , cree que me inyectaron algo con una de esas pistolas clínicas...pero ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que puede ser.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

— No, me siento perfectamente, quizás le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas, al fin al cabo me desperté después de tí cuando estábamos encerrados en esos tanques, quizás simplemente me inyectaron un tranquilizante si estaba dando síntomas de despertarme.

— Tiene lógica.

Tras ese comentario se sintió con ganas de relajarse, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos en los muslos y giró la cara para mirar a Zack. Quería hablarle sobre su vergonzoso episodio, Zack era el único que sabía casi cada detalle de su historia con el Mako. ¿Por qué no le preguntó por la dosis que recibió de Hojo? Quizás estaba esperando que naciera de él. Entreabrió los labios para hablar mirando al otro que estaba distraído mirando el techo de forma relajada.

— Yo...— enseguida que habló Zack clavó la mirada en él y de repente todo fue demasiado vergonzoso y se centró en mirar sus manos; evitando la mirada del otro a toda costa, manteniéndose encogido. — Lo que pasó en el laboratorio, cuando Hojo tenía la dosis.

— Lo entiendo, Cloud…

— ¡No lo haces!— No, no lo entendía, se notaba en su voz.

No acabó de comprender porque tuvo esa violenta reacción: girándose a enfrentar a Zack, apoyando una mano en la cama aun manteniéndose sentado al borde de esta; ahora el SOLDADO le miraba con sorpresa por su gesto. 

— Estaba ahí, Cloud, pude ver que…

— Ya sé cómo estaba— apretó los ojos tratando de evadir aquella vergüenza y la ira que se estaba empezando acumular apretando el puño sobre su muslo. Tras una bocanada de aire continuó— Quería esa maldita dosis, sí...pero si te lo hubieran inyectado a tí en mi lugar...— con esfuerzo abrió los ojos sin mirarle — No podía permitir que te convirtieran—necesitó tragar esa frustración antes de decirlo — en alguien como yo…

Era amargo decirlo, pero debía enfrentar la realidad; cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse con una dosis cayó bajo el embrujo del fulgor verde, todo el mundo parecía tornarse gris y ansiaba ver ese fulgor, el tenerlo cerca le volvía euforico.

— ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices a ‘alguien como yo?— La voz de Zack era grave, extremadamente grave.

Confirmó sus sospechas cuando le miró: estaba ahora apoyado sobre un codo con el torso dirigido en su dirección, en sus facciones no había ni bondad, ni compresión. Había exigencia, una seriedad que rara vez había visto antes.

— No me hagas decirlo…

De pronto sintió ganas de alejarse de él, no quería su presencia. Iría a dar una vuelta a comprobar cómo estaban las chicas o por el pueblo, donde fuera, lejos de esos ojos que le juzgaban por sus acciones. 

Todos sus pensamientos quedaron congelados cuando el firme agarre de Zack le sujetó el brazo, no le hacía falta confirmarlo. Su psique dio una vuelta completa, notando como sus propias facciones se endurecían, a pesar que el otro no podía verlas, pronto le siguió la voz más fría que pudo usar.

— Suéltame.

— Contesta primero, Cloud. — Esa voz, de alguna manera, le hacía sentir de una forma que no quería.

— Sabes la respuesta.

— No te la preguntaría si la supiera.

¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Le divertía torturarle? Trató de avanzar pero el agarre de Zack se afianzó más, él tiró con más fuerza. Zack se puso en pie obligandole a girarse y que ambos enfrentaran sus miradas. 

Notaba su respiración acelerarse y una rampa ardiente bajado por su espina dorsal y brazos, apretó el puño y de un tirón se deshizo del agarre del mayor, manteniendo la mirada, Zack ni tan siquiera mostró disconformidad a lo que acababa de hacer, su rostro permanecía serio reclamando una respuesta.

— ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices a ‘alguien como yo’?— Repitió la misma pregunta.

— ¡¡A un puto yonki de mierda!!

Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar casi sin control, reconoció una sensación que hacía años creyó olvidada, iba a llorar de frustración; ¡era un hombre! no podía permitirse llorar como cuando tenía ocho años.

No sabía si el cambio de expresión de Zack ayudaba o empeoraba la situación. Le sujetó con firmeza, por la nuca, de forma protectora y tuvo que contener el impulso de apartarle. Cuán patético tenía que verse que estaba despertando la pena del otro, era tan frustrante. Odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando; todo estaba escapando a su control; ¡¡era SOLDADO estaba hecho para aguantar lo que fuera!!, descubrir esa debilidad le hacía temblar de ira. Su mandíbula se tensó con el tacto de la mano del otro.

— ¿Lo hiciste por mi? 

Aquella pregunta le parecía estúpida, se lo acababa de decir, pero a la vez le hizo reformularse el porqué de su acción; pasó a estar desorientado buscando alguna explicación en el fondo de su mente. ¿era lógico? ¿estúpido? quizás fue una acción tan infantil que de confirmarlo hiciera reír a Zack.

— ¿Sabes? realmente me gustaría que dejaras de referirte así sobre ti. No eres un yonki, Cloud. — Su mirada se clavó al suelo ante las palabras de Zack.

— Lo...— se humedeció los labios por un momento — Lo sé... 

Todo aquello le estaba desbordando, quería confiar en Zack, pero algo no hacía más que tirar de él para alejarlo. Siempre que Zack le había tendido la mano se encontraba mejor y aún no parecía tener intenciones de salir corriendo. 

Alejó aquella voz que le hizo decir que era un yonki, no lo era y Zack lo sabía, Zack le conocía.

— Voy a superarlo ... vamos a superarlo. — Su voz sonó débil y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la del moreno — Tu y yo, juntos. ¿verdad?.

La sorpresa de Zack pasó a ser una sonrisa de orgullo y asintió con solemnidad.

— Nunca te quepa duda, Cloud.

Bajó la mirada soltando aire como si hubiera hecho el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, escuchó la suave risa de Zack como si se hubiera percatado de todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

— Es agotador ¿eh? — Zack le trató de dar ánimos con unos suaves golpes en la espalda. — Eres fuerte Cloud, de verdad que a veces dudo que me necesites a tu lado.

Su mirada se alzó tan pronto como el tacto de Zack abandonó su cuerpo; entreabrió los labios sintiendo un leve temblor cuando Zack mencionó que ya no le necesitaba. No sabía a qué se debía, todo era confuso. Acababa de encontrarse con Zack en Midgar, no entendía cómo le asaltaba una extraña nostalgia.

— Hey Barret ¿Cómo ha ido?

No se había percatado de la presencia de los otros dos, se quedó por un momento paralizado absorto del mundo, por cómo reaccionaba Barret al mirarle supo que pudo mantener sus emociones bajo control.

— He hecho una reserva, no harán el pedido hasta mañana por la mañana a las nueve.

— Bueno, eso al menos nos da tiempo a dormir bien esta noche. — Zack parecía complacido. — No sé vosotros, pero creo que ha sido un día animado. Voy a descansar, ¡buenas noches a todos!

De esa manera tan suya, Zack, tras tirarse encima de la cama que se agenció, se sacó las botas con ayuda de los pies, sin tomarse el trabajo de desabrocharlas; Cloud le escuchó suspirar relajado alegando la comodidad del lecho. 

— Es buena idea, mañana...— Se masajeó las sienes con una mano — será otro día y pensaremos con más claridad.

— Opino lo mismo — Secundó Red.

— Al fin una buena noticia. 

Cuando Barret se dirigió a la que iba a ser su cama Zack ya estaba roncando suavemente, tanto él como Barret compartieron una mirada cómplice impresionados por la capacidad de dormir de Zack, con todo lo que había pasado...No era alguien de perder el sueño.

Apagó la luz de su lado, una vez se quitó el uniforme y se puso cómodo para dormir; se llevó las manos detrás la cabeza mirando el techo de la habitación, dejándose sumergir por sus pensamientos. Uno de ellos era cuando informar que no quería seguir siendo el líder forzado del grupo, no le gustaban las ataduras. Era mercenario podía tomarse la libertad de apartarse del problema siempre que quisiera, una vez cobrado el trabajo. Ser líder era comprometerse a quedarse y tomar responsabilidades que no quería asumir.

Cuando estaba en SOLDADO llevaba a varias tropas, pero eso fue antes, ya no quería tomar más responsabilidades de ese tipo; no es que no pudiera, no quería y punto.

Estaba decidido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL ambiente está que arde!!  
> Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ...o al menos a amenizar un poco el día.  
> ¡Me será de gran ayuda saber cual son vuestras impresiones!  
> Un saludo y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.
> 
> Si os ha gustado por favor dadle una oportunidad a mis otros Fics de FFVII.  
> No escribo normalmente, pero si os interesa ver otros trabajos, también dibujo. Podéis encontrarme en:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/deviart803  
> Tumblr: https://deviart803.tumblr.com/search/deviart


End file.
